The Devils Due
by Triple D aka Dark Demon
Summary: They made a decision they though was for the best. James saw the spell rebound off his youngest son Michael after all. Ten years later darkness is going to stain the world and the Potters will rue the day they left to him muggles. Dark!Harry. Unforgiving!Harry. SituationallyEvil!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

It was a picturesque day in Little Whingjng as Albus Dumbledore approached Number Four Privet drive. The sun wad shining, there was not a hint of dark clouds anywhere on the horizon in any direction and happy blue birds sang as they flew through the air.

Yet for all these picturesque conditions the man felt strangely on guard. It was all too perfect for him. Dressed in a muggle suit, he'd decided to deliver a certain students acceptance letter personally because of who they were, he fiddled with the material of his sleeve as the muggles of the neighborhood watched him like a hawk. He would have preferred to do this with as few people possible seeing, not to mention the security systems recording his path through the cookie cutter neighborhood being non-functional, but some things demand a sacrifice and getting this particular wizard back into magical society from the muggle one was such a thing. Knocking on the door of Number Four he heard a yell and fearful reply that made his blood freeze within his veins.

"If I have to get up from this table you'll be with that miserable whale husband and science project human-beach ball you called a son sooner than I was going to allow! I don't mean in one piece either!*

"N-No need Master!" A terrified Petunia Dursley opened the door looking like she'd gone through hell and was still in it. There was evidence of severe facial scarring and an eyepatch covering her right orbital socket. Seeing the figure at the door her pale form drained of all blood in her face.

"Petunia, good god woman! What happened? Who did this to you?" Albus asked with a horrified look on his face.

"Who the bloody hell is at the door you snivelling worm!?"

Petunia snatched the letter with clammy fearful hands. "A man offering you a place at a school your parents-"

From the kitchen a childs form raised and waved a hand making the woman collapse in a seizing fit of pure agony despite not being touched in any way. "Can't find any good help anywhere these days. Especially in the way of servants. To think stupid muggles made slavery illegal on paper and in practice" a young voice groused. Pale flesh and long limbs were seen first before raven feather black hair made itself noticable. Dark green eyes like rotting flesh on a ghoul or Haitian voodoo zombie glared at the ancient blue eyed man darkening the door. "Ah… Now I see." A dismissive wave of his hand seemed to end the source of Petunia's agony. "Go clean the kitchen slave while I speak to the waste of space darkening my door" the boy ordered with a sner curling his lip.

Petunia did not argue as she, through spasming muscles, limped back to the kitchen as quickly as possible. She was not about to get between the monstrous magical child that was her Master and the ancient man.

The horror on Albus Dumbledore's face, that's not to count the horror he felt internally, grew seeing the look of the young mans face. The left eye was glassy and a milky green telling him all he needed to know, the boy was blind in his left eye. How this was he didn't know but his stomach turned since he knew there was no spell to reverse blindness. "Harry I-"

"That's Heir Hadrian Potter to you" the boy said as his sneer curled another few unforgiving degrees upwards.

Albus physically recoiled. "You aren-"

"What that idiot James Potter may believe and claims to be fact & what is magical law are two very different animals. Not even he or Lily can challenge the family charter set down by Ignotus and Charlotte Pottermany centuries ago when it was written in blood and magic & they know it. If they try I want a front row seat to watch their magic tear itself from their core as their bodies go through the death spasms. I will consider attending your pathetic school. I'm still waiting on hearing back from four other institutions." With all that Hadrian slammed the door in Dumbledore's face with an ominous slam.

Albus apparated away too shocked and worried to notice the worrying amount of magic be expended inside the dwelling or the screaming as a slash of crimson blood stained the large windows facing the street.

* * *

Michael Alexander Potter ran up to his parents with the biggest smile of excitement on his face. His Hogwarts letter was finally here! He could begin to learn the family magic and be reunited with his big brother! "Mom, Dad it's here!" he yelled excitedly. His excitement dimmed seeing his parents talking in quick, hushed tones with the Hogwarts Headmaster, not mention his mentor and House Potter family friend, Albus Dumbledore. The wizened ancient wizard had stopped his lessons prior to what would in the future be the summer break so that he could socialize more with other witches and wizards his age so there was no reason for him to be there. At least, not one he could think of. "Is everything alright?" he asked cautiously when he got close enough.

Lily Potter wiped some unshed tears from her eyes while her husband James was shaking with rage. The report of Albus' experience going personally to deliver their eldest sons Hogwarts letter was horrifying. Just the description of how he spoke to Petunia, how he allegedly treated her and spoke to Dumbledore was bad; it spoke volumes to a very long discussion of how you are suppsed to talk to family when they picked him up for Hogwarts shopping. What had the green eyed, redheaded witch beyond worried was the fact Albus said Harry had been blinded in his left eye! Not to mention the comments he made about muggles, slavery and considering attending Hogwarts dependent in hearing back from four other magical schools. Harry shouldn't even know about magic! Not really anyway..

James was concerned about the comment Albus said Harry made about being the Potter Heir. That wasn't to say he wasn't worried about the other stuff, he was since it screamed troubled and Dark, but ever since the defeat of Voldemort & Albus declaring Michael the Boy-Who-Lived he'd declared his youngest son his heir. He had forgotten the family charter, laws and magic had very different views on what & who constituted being Lord and family Heir. Beyond the concerns about which of his sons was actually considered by the family magic to be his heir, the comment about Harry's condition of being half blind and his comments he'd made to the Headmaster troubled him.

"Everything is fine sweetheart. Albus was just telling us about some very important adult things is all" Lily said trying to placate her youngest son. As soon as Michael was occupied she would need to apparate to her sisters home. If her oldest son had been abused beyond being more than just half blind…

Michael wasn't buying into his mother's words one bit. She was picking at her nails unconsciously, her nervous habit, and her eyes practically screamed she didn't want to be there at the very moment. Whatever the Headmaster had said to his parents must have been about his brother and it couldn't have been good. Not judging by their behavior anyways. "Ok… Can we go to Diagon Alley to get my Hogwarts stuff?" he asked after the Headmaster left.

"Sure, why don't you and your dad go without me? Save your wand for the afternoon though ok. I have to do some stuff around the manor first and then I'm picking your brother up. We can get all his stuff and both your wands together. As a family" Lily said but even as the words left her lips an icy hand gripped her stomach like an executioner hefted the shaft of an axe before lopping off the head of a condemned prisoner.

Michael's eyes immediately regained their shine. The young boy grabbed his father's hand and immediately dragged him toward the manors patio talking a mile a minute.

While James occupied Michael, Lily immediately apparated away. When she appeared with a silent pop at the end of Privet Drive she felt a violent chill race down her spine. After disillusioning herself in the shadow of a tree she made her way toward the home she knew to be her sister Petunia's. When she got within a hundred yards an explosion ripped through Number Four Privet drive.

Neighbors panicked as debris showered the neighborhood forcing people to take shelter and damage was done to their homes.

Lily's eyes widened with horror as the debris settled and ran into the wrecked remains of a house. No evidence of dead bodies were found until she made it to the backyard where her sisters corpse was laid out, her neck slit open ear to ear. Written in big bold letters with Petunia's blood was a statement that made her lose her stomach:

Her death is on you Lily Evans; Abandoning your first born with a magic hating muggle, live with this on your conscious Jezzebel! J'accuse Potter!

What Lily would only see after was the two halves of Harry's Hogwarts letter on Petunia's face, nine inch roofers nails driven through where her sisters eyes should have been. Her son was gone around the bend into a dark hatred, her sister was dead and no small amount of blame was hers. The moment she heard the whining of cops, EMS, and the local fire department she Apparated away in a panic.

Only in the silence, darkness and solitude of the master suite she shared with her husband could the dam break. Losing Petunia was hard enough, sure they never really got on but she still loved her as family should even with the distance between them, but for her eldest son to be the appatent culprit of the murder and hate her… Blame her.. It broke something inside Lily Cathrine Potter nee Evans. For an hour or so the heartbreaking sobs would echo throughout the manor til James and Michael returned wholly unprepared for what they were about to learn.


	2. Player three on the chess board

"Report."

From a shadowed corner a figure stepped forward and went to bended knee as their head bowed. "Master Pendragon, there's been a sharp spike of malicious magic. A town called Little Whinging, Surrey near London. As far as the scouts have been able to surveil it is a mostly mundane settlement" the figure said.

From the throne like chair that was half in shadows bright crystal blue eyes narrowed. A sharp spike of malicious magic in an area settled by mostly non-magical inhabitants? Logically it was possible given many of the modern mages hid themselves like cowards after the witch hunts massacred entire families, generations and magical bloodlines; if a modern descendant sought retribution against so called 'normal' people it would explain the spike. "How many residential magical signatures are placed in the area of the spike? What of the damage caused?" a sharp female voice. Damn the gender politics.

"A singular one but it.. It's a child's magical signature" the first voice said reading off the preliminary report in their hands. "A house was blown up on a street called Privet Drive. Mundanes are blaming it on a gas leak in the house though not all of their investigators are convinced. They discovered a woman's murdered body in the yard, her neck slashed open." A grimace was etched onto the person's lips as they kept reading. "Whomever killed the woman used her blood to write out a message on the backyard saying that the woman's death was the fault of a woman named... Lily Evans. The blood written message ends with, and I quote, 'J'accuse Potter!'. I ask forgiveness if I sound out of line Master Pendragon but those names sound familiar."

The half shadowed person grimaced closing her eyes in thought. After a moment they snapped open remembering the morning paper shr had delivered to an alias and they were as cold as flickers of frozen hellfire. "The name should be familiar. Eleven years ago an imbecile claiming himself as a Dark Lord was slain in Godric's Hollow. The figure head voice off the modern magical government Albus Dumbledore declared Michael Potter as the 'Boy-Who-Lived' for surviving what the modern mages are calling the Killing Curse or as my many great grandfather Arthur called it the Siege Buster" the woman said, her voice coming out in a hiss as she tossed the paper at the man on bended knee showing three people. The adults were identified as James and Lily Potter neé Evans while the third was mentioned as Britain's magical savior, the Boy-Who-Lived himself, Michael Alexander Potter.

The man grabbed the paper and scanned it. His grimace deepened as the article rained praise on the boy but questioned on the location of the eldest Potter son Harry. "You don't honestly believe an eleven year old child could blow up a house and committ murder do you?" he asked slowly.

"It has been done before. If he was abandoned by his parents and sibling with dire enough straits, murder is a very real course of action. Rage and hatred can drive people to do many things considered. Look back on my family history, Mordred did terrible things and it was driven by anger, hatred and a thirst for revenge" the woman said grimly.

"What do you wish we do then?"

The woman said nothing for perhaps ten minutes while her brows furrowed in deep thought. "Assemble the best Hunters at my disposal and track down the eleven year old boy known as Harry James Potter. If we can get to him before he tips further off the deep end, it will be a miracle" she said with a sigh.

"And if we can't?"

Blue eyes flashed with tired resignation before closing. "I'll deal with him personally if it comes to that. This is technically my country and I will do what I must to protect it… even if I don't care for how bound my hands are on the matter. Go. You have your orders."

* * *

James and Michael were laughing as they flooed back into the manor. The shopping had gone well after getting the media off their backs. Despite Michael's half-hearted protests James had the robe outfitters use Acromantula Silk for his sons robes, an heir of a House like the Potters wad going to look the part of its Most Ancient and Most Noble status. Albeit that particular stop was slightly ruined by the presence of Draco and Lucius Malfoy making veiled jibes at the elder Potter sending him into a steaming annoyance.

Trunk, books, potion supplies and everything else went in record fashion before the father-son pair stopped in the pet store to get Michael an owl & potentially a familiar if the bond showed itself. After about half an hour the pair walked out with a beautiful snowy owl Michael dubbed Hedwig and a raven black magical kitten that pulled at the beginning of a familiar bond. Neither of the two Potter men knew what kind of magical cat it was since the pet store owner wasn't a hundred percent sure herself but the presence of a magical core said the kitten, a rather playful female Michael was debating on calling Trouble, was a magical breed.

"Master James! Young Master Michael! Hurries! The Mistress cries and cries and won't stop!" a concerned House Elf by the name Klipsy all but yellex seeing the two exit the living room fireplace.

James was immediately on guard hearing that and made a b-line for the master suite. He knew something had to of gone wrong at the Dursley home when Lily went to get their eldest son Harry. Barging through the closed doors he saw his wife practically curled up in the foetal position bawling her eyes out. "Lily, what happened? What's wrong?" he asked as he climbed onto the bed and pulled his distraught wife into his arms.

Lily attempted an answer but her hysteria was far from doing her any favors. Only after a calming draught was practically forced down her throat did the hysteria fade to a numbness. "She...she's dead James. My sister… is dead. I apparated to the street and disillusioned myself before starting toward the house. I was maybe a hundred yards away from it when the house just exploded. People were frightened as the debris rained down injuring people and property. When I.. When I saw the debris settle I rushed into the remains of the house I couldn't find anyone. Outback…" Lily's voice hitched here "I found her body. Her throat was slashed James! And… on the fence written in her blood… was a message for me. It blamed me for what happened. **_Our son_ **blames me!"

James' features morphed into a horrified surprise as Lily broke back again. Harry killed his aunt? No! That… that couldn't have been his son! No one of his blood could commit cold blooded murder! Even as he tried to convince himself it wasn't Harry's doing he rocked Lily against his chest completely unaware of Michael in the doorway or him having heard the whole thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Fourteen year Harrison sneered darkly at the tribunal before him. Three years since he rid himself of Petunia Dursley and laid the causal blame at the feet of his life givers, his incubator that abandoned him specifically. Three years since the identity of Harry James Potter was cast aside and he rebuilt a new identity around himself as Harrison Orion Rorke. Three years since he changed everything about himself from looks to his mannerisms so that he flew under all magical radars given the nation wide manhunt trying to find the lost Potter son. "Why the fuck I am here? I ain't done shit to you fuckers!" he snarled with a manical hatred in his eyes.

The central figure of the tribunal scowled deeply as she leaned forward, blue eyes staring unblinkingly at the manacled fourteen year old. "Harrison Orion Rorke.. Or should I call you Harry James Potter? You are a very hard boy to find" she said in a tone of voice that told how relieved she was to finally have him in custody. "You've caused me a lot of trouble these last few years, Magi Killer."

Harrison snarled again with contempt rising up to shine as fiercely as the hatred. "Fuck you and your fucking assumptions. Unless you got fuckin proof let me go!"

The woman pulled a thick file and merely pulled out a stack of photos. One by one she held them up for him to see. Each one him fighting or standing over a dead body with a weapon in hand, his victims unrecognizable by sight. "Lucius Malfoy, Lords Crabbe and Goyle, Ryan Nott, Severus Tobias Snape.. Just a few of your victims, do you want me to continue?" she asked rhetorically.

Harriso's eyes lost the contempt and hatred as unbridled fury filled glacial emerald eyes. "They're all fucking marked terrorists the magical government is doing jack shit about but kissing their asses amd giving a bloody reach around!" His sneer revealed fangs where his canine teeth should have been. "The fucker Snape is only alive because Dumblefuck appeared to save his pet slave." His acid tone made several of the tribunal members flinch making a feral quality enter his countenance. "So what, you gonna kill me for doing what you pansy shit for brains are too soft to do? Or perhaps you have your lips so tightly hollowed around Fudge's little-"

One of the guards faces darkened in anger before slamming the pommel of his sword into the boys stomach knocking the wind from his lungs. "You will hold your tongue silent or lose it child" he theatened.

"Leave him" the woman ordered with a motion of her hand for the guards to step back from Harrison. "I spent three years tracking you down and you think I want to kill you? Woefully naïve you are."

Harrion's glare focused on the woman. Her eyes were an irritating shade of blue while the hair was the same infuriating shade of red as Lily Evan's. "Unless you're part of that foolish manhunt to return me to those fuckers who abandoned me in the first place your options are kill me or let me go on my merry fucking way because if you return me to them I will murder them all in the slowest most painful way possible. I will enjoy every second of it and just for shits & giggles I might scatter the dismembered limbs around Diagon Alley. You know, just to cause a panic as their supposed 'magical savior' is put back together limb by dead limb so his body can be buried."

The woman was unfazed even as the people on either side of her looked sickened to the core and green in the gills. "Or there is a third option that will satisfy us both."

Harrison's eyes narrowed dangerous at the airy suggestion. "I highly doubt there is any option you can conjure out your ass that I'd agree to tha wasnt already listed" he growled slowly.

"You work for me and keep what you are doing. You might be a murderer but I noticed something as the case was being built. Every single one of your dead victims was a known criminal or terrorist. Where you get your information from I don't know but it's an incredibly reliable and accurate one."

Harrison snorted thinking he wasn't about to give up his source since it would mean the execution of his inside source and himself in the process.

"Your hands are stained with guilty black blood. Your aura is just as stained." These were statements of fact as the woman propped her elbows on the table amd locked her hands together before placing her chin atops the back as if thoughtful.

"Tell me something I don't aready know" Harrison said crossly. He caught a flash of steel in his peripheral vision and lke clockwork he kicked a foot up causing the sword to clatter to the ground away from them. In the moment of temporary stun he spun connecting the the inside arch of his heel with the idiot guards head. The force was enough to smash the guys body to the stone floor and a sickening crack as his neck snapped killing the idiot echoed. "That was self-defense since he drew his sword and by all legal senses I'm an unarmed prisoner. Try your luck at drawing your sword against me, _I dare you,_ and end up like your partner. Just because my hands are stuck in manacles doesn't mean shit."

The other guard stepped to the clear opposite side room away from the teen and his dead partner.

The woman sighed rubbing her temples. "It is a very simply choice Mr. Potter, work under me or be exeuted" she said bluntly.

Harrison spit in the womans direction when she called him Mr. Potter. "I'll take it under advisement with the demons on my shoulders" he said with a defiant expression on his face. "Don't get your fucking hopes up."

"Take him to a holding cell. You'll deliver your amswer to me in the morning." The woman watched the teen be lead away with extreme caution.

"Master Pendragon, all respect due but are you mad?! The boy is a remorseless killer! He cannot be trusted!"

The woman paid her advisors no heed as she left the Room of Judgement and headed for her personal quaters. She knew that Harry James Potter, the fact he built up a new identity to spit in the face of his family was insignificant in her mind, was a merciless killer that laughed at the very notion of concepts like restraint or judicial process. She knew people like him should not be trusted, cannot be trusted, but what she could not refute was his correct assertion that she had only two options to deal with him. It was her displeasure with both that made her come up and offer the third on the spot.

* * *

In the magic suppressing cell Harrison pulled his legs to his chest while resting his head on his knees. He was by no means comfortable, the cell lacked anything resembling a bed and his hands were still trapped in manacles, but he slept in far worse before. "So my options are execution or work for whoever the fuck that chick who captured me is…" he mumbled, his tone less than enthused. He was livid in all actuality. There he had been sitting in a magical restaurant in the middle of London proper scouting out his next target Lord Jameson Rosier, the recently ascended brother of the last Lord Rosier after his suspicious passing, before he was taken into custody out of nowhere.

"What are you in for? The Pendragon bitch doesn't detain street thugs."

"The muggles would call me a serial killer" Harrison said gruffly.

"Serial killer huh? Still not special to have her royal my-shit-don't-stinkness to throw a kid in here."

"Everyone one of my kills has been a British Lord of the Wizengamot or sympathizer guilty of terroristic activities or backing it financially. Specifically those who supported the rhetoric of Voldemort and his mindless sycophants- Lords Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott just to name a few. If bloody Dumbledore didn't show up Severus Snape would be dead too" Harrison groused.

The person in the other cell was silent.

"The Wizengamot and the Ministry of Magic kowtows to the wealthy and antiquated system of nobility. If you have enough old money you can be a mass murdering psychopath and dump a 'generous donation' to Cornelius the ostrich Fudge and he will make damn sure your charges go away. The entire fucking magical commonwealth of this country needs to be purged. The rot and the filth needs to be done away with. No one has the stones to do it, fine I'll do what every other spinesless coward who is targeted by scum like them wants done- kill the monsters" Harrison finished as his eyes closed.

"My brother, it's about time to meet another like myself of like mind. What's your name kid?" the second person asked

"Rorke, Harrison Orion Rorke." There was a moment before Harrison registered this second person was a woman as her high pitch laughter echoed.

"Well met then Harrison, names Alicia Alexandria O'Brian."

Harrison snorted at the irony. "Don't we make a pair then, a Scott and a Potato Head?" he asked with an amused tone.

"Thats Ms. Potatoe Head to you ya scotch drinking heathen" Alicia said with faux indignation though she sounded as amused as him.

"Scotch drinking heathen? Oh save the diatribe for a real heathen and pass me the whiskey."

Both prisoners howled with hyena-esque laughter making terrified tremors race down the backs of the guards stationed outside the cells.

* * *

When Harrison was brought before the redheaded, blue eyes woman from the night prior he had a rather mischievious smirk set on his lips. "So you are the latest in the line of Pendragon huh? Rather rude to pass judgement on me without telling me who judge, jury and if need be my executioner is" he said with a scheming glimmer in his eyes.

The redhead said nothing for a moment as her eyebrow raised. "You met the other in the holding cells I see" she said.

"Sure, barrel of laughs she is for a Potato Head. Morbid sense of humor and darker view of the world that is far far more real than the sunshine and daisies shit everyone wants to believe" Harrison said with the scheming glimmer glowing to near neon brightness.

*You've had the night to think over your options. What is your decision, work for me or be executed?"

Harrison leaned forward with the mischievous smirk becoming a near unnerving ear-to-ear smile. "As tempting as it is to die and become a poltergheist so I can haunt people til they make the leap and commit suicide, I decided to provisionally agree to help you IF you meet two conditions" he said as his teeth seemed to sharpen like fangs towards the points giving him the appearance of a dragons open maw.

The Pendragon woman raised her brow further. "And if I were to even consider these two conditions, what would they be?" she asked slightly intrigued.

"You pay me for my services per kill and I get to have a partner of my choosing. Their crimes against Queen Crown or Country do not matter, I name them and they're free to help me sow death on the ghouls plaguing this magical, festering corpse of a nation."

"And just who did you have in mind?"

Harrison's grin went from ear-to-ear to full on psycho cheshire cat. "I want the irish psychopath Alicia Alexandria O'Brian."

* * *

*POTTER MANOR, SEPTEMBER 1st*

Lily Potter was not having a very good morning as James bustled around helping Michael get everything together at the last minute. If she was being fair the last three years had been one long nightmare. From the moment she told James about what happened at the Dursley residence, after finally completing numbing out over the whole thing, it had been a madhouse trying to find Harry by any means neccesary. For a year they had no results and her husband offered a substantial public reward for anyone being able to bodily return Harry to them alive. Some tried cheating by returning transfigured objects but were thwarted by the estate wards cancelling the spell as the person walked through.

As if three years of nothing to show for active searching for Harry wasn't bad enough, her and James were roped into teaching at Hogwarts- her as the Potion Mistress and interim Slytherin Head of House while Albua sought out a full-time replacement after Severus' near death attack recently and James as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor after Remus was outed as a werewolf near the end of last school year.

Michael scowled deeply lugging his trunk behind him as he made his way toward the fireplace. Ever since he heard what his brother had allegedly done, the youngest Potter had slowly but surely began to change. The first sign was that instead of being in Gryffindor, he was a Ravenclaw. Now that wasn't all too bad, Ravenclaw was the second best 'Light' Hiuse after Gryffindor after all, but considering everything else some saw the writing on the wall a lot sooner than others. Michael's personality went from outgoing and glowing to reserved and snipey, not overnight but in a rather worryingly short amount of time. Almost always nowadays there was a suspicious air around him when he regarded his parents. Perhaps it was spite that what his brother did or did not do was entirely their fault for leaving him to the wind for eleven years. Perhaps it was spite himself for not heckling them to bring his older brother home sooner, he wasn't sure.

Not bothering with acknowledging his parents telling him to wait up he tossed the floo powder, said the gate name for the Express' platform and went through.

Lily sagged feeling ten yeara older. They screwed up so much with their children, their youngesr got preferred prince-like treatment while their eldest they tossed like trash. It wasn't…

Her eyes widened as her eyes saw the morning paper, her breath caught in her throat. _**Heir to the Magical Pendragon Throne of England reveals herself**_ was the headline but what had her attention was the picture. While the obvious Pendragon heir was obviius, she was the only non-teenager in the three person group photo. Behind the splendidly dressed young twenty something was a pair of the kids. She dismissed the older female teen, perhaps sixteen or seventeen, in favor of the younger male holding her hand. The boy was dreased in an Armani suit that, unless her eyes were deceiving her, looked like acromantula silk. The weapons on both teens hips, some sort of holstered gun and a belt full of knives, made her think bodyguard but the malicious air they possessed and near identical facial structure to Michael gave her hope the boy was Harry. Her heart sank reading the caption identifying him as Harrison Orion Rorke.

"Lils, we got to go."

Lily spared one last long look at the paper before joining James at the fireplace wherr they'd floo directly to Hogwarts. In the back of her mind she couldn't help an irrational panic thought she might meet the Rorke kid in the worst possible scenario as she stepped through the emerald flames.


	4. Shock and Awe

A/N: Generally I don't do review answers but a Guest review raised a few questions that I think needs answering so…

Guest

\- Houses

Shouldn't Hufflepuff be the second most Light House? The denizens of the Aerie are all about knowledge after all. And they wouldn't turn up their nose at Dark knowledge, as it's still knowledge. Unlike most Light Siders, who react like James did.

**Answer:** Not necessarily, knowledge is not Dark but intent and use _can_ be. All Claws are sorted for not just their intelligence at sorting but desire for furthering their knowledge. Hufflepuffs are, in my decidedly hybrid personality of a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw, a Light Side House but your standard Puff-in the books at least- is rather… dumb; some obviously not but most are. Look no further than Book 4 when they turned on Harry after Crouch Jr disguised 'Moody' entered him in the TWT.

\- Questions

So what happened to Sirius and why did he agree to Harry's dumping?

**Answer:**I haven't written Sirius' part yet for a reason and that is the fact our Grimm animagi is NOT Harry's godfather but Michael's. Nor is Remus Harry's godfather unlike many twin stories. Harry's godfather was Peter due to Remus' werewolf status. Peter betraying the Potter's would mean he wouldn't care _**WHAT**_ happened to any of them in the aftermath of Voldemort's attempted murder of Harry and Michael & Sirius would be more frantic about Michael due to the godfather oath centered on Michael.

Is Miss O'Brian an OC or an off the rails Alicia Spinnet, who's also reinvented herself, due to butterfly wings flapping?

**Answer: **Mum is the word so keep reading to find out. All I will say about the subject is not all characters in this story, OC or canon, will be as they are perceived; not even our psychotic main character to a degree.

So, year 4, TWT time or are you skipping that? Same goes for some of the other events of the previous years-Philosopher's stone, Basilisk, possible Azkaban escape or maybe that was a quiet year?

**Answer: **The TWT will be covered but not from the angle I think anyone reading will expect. As for the Stone and Basilisk situations, they will be visited through flashbacks from Michael's perspective. As the declared Boy-Who-Lived by Dumbledore after Voldemort's temporary defeat and Harry's disapearance after the murder of Petunia, old master puppeteer is going to need his perfect pawn since Harry has gone full on Dark Side. Harry will briefly skim them but Michael will in-depth rehash and the PoA escape does not happen in canon way since the Potters stood up for Sirius' innocence as _not_ being their secret keeper so he was never incarcerated; someone does escape Azkaban and I'll give you my readers three guesses to whom.

\- Blindness

Wouldn't an eye transplant be a solution to the blindness in that one eye of his? That is, if the damage isn't brain or nerve related, but rather just the actual organ itself.

**Answer:** Between the opening chapter and what is going to open into the first big exposition arc this chapter, you'll be surprised what has been done about his partial blindness. Like my choice to not write Sirius to this point, my decision to leave out anything regarding the blind eye was deliberate.

\- Source

Take it, that it's dear old Tom's scarcrux?

**Answer: **Maybe, maybe not; I never said which brother had the scar did I?

* * *

"I'm telling you Allie this is a nightmare waiting to happen. A grade-O fuck up in the waiting."

From her bunk Alicia looked to her partner with a raised brow. "Now what makes you think that Harrison? You make it sound like Hogwarts is the least secure place on earth" she countered as her hands continued their motion of shuffling a deck of cards. If one were to look closely enough they would note to the disgust and horror that they were not printed with ink or magic but what appeared to be human blood.

Harrison snorted sparing a glance to his white haired, violet eyed partner. He knew her hair was spelled white in color and she wore magical contacts like him so what he natural eye or hair color was he didn't know. "It isn't a secure place for a former siege fortress turned school. Of the last four scholastic years, this being the start of the fourh, I can name three key catastrophes that should have shut the school down yet it wasn't even when a female student was killed" he said throwing a skull missing the lower mandible in the air and catching it once graity decided to exert itself.

That got Alicia and the yet to be named Pendragon's attention. "A student was killed and the school was not shut down?" the redhead royal asked icily.

"No it wasn't. Considering there is a precedent of it happening in 1940 something as well, why would they shut down" Harrison said with a disinterested tone. "I believe in 1945 it was a girl that died from unknown means though the official story was it was a student named Rubeus Hagrid's, a half giant that is currently employed as the Groundskeeper of Hogwarts under the leadership of Albus Dumbledore, pet acromantula biting her. I did some digging and managed my hands on the medical report by a Healer named Brightstone who examined the girls body, Myrtle something or other, and found no sign of acromantula venom in her body or her skin broken in any way. Still, they needed a scapegoat and who better to blame than a dirty crearture- those were the words of the then Minister of Magic. Rubeus Hagrid's wand was snapped, he was expelled from Hogwarts and the Head Boy who brought everything together, Seventh Year Slytherin Tom Marvolo Riddle, was given an award for special services to the school."

Alicia frowned deeply and threw her cards on the bunk. "If it wasn't acromantula venom that killed the girl, why was he still blamed? For that matter, if the conviction of her death stains him, he shouldn't be working anywhere but rotting in Azkaban" she said with a sidelong glance to their boss who was staring at Harrison with guarded intrigue.

"It is more convenient to blame Third Class Citizens than find the truth" Harrison said simply with a shrug. "And you are right that he should be rotting in Azkaban with the girls death staining his rapsheet but it was the intervention of the previous Headmaster of Hogwarts Armando Dippet that kept Rubeus Hagrid from going to Azkaban. His influence dropped the charge of intentional murder to manslaughter with extenuating circumstances, the circumstances coming out at trial being the pet acromsntula supposedly got off its leash. Rubeus Hagrid served six years in Azkaban's creature prison away from the Dementor's before being released."

The Pendragon woman grimaced at the explanation. If it was obvious this Hagrid guy was not responsible why did he go down for it? What could make any Headmaster, Dumbledore or this Dippet fellow, stick their neck out so far for a half giant? She was by no means biased against creatures or those of creature blood, half of her court was in one of those camps, but it just baffled her. "And these other two circumstances you mentioned Harrison. Stop playing with your skull too, its distracting when serious conversation is being had" she ordered.

Harrison rolled his eyes again before the skull disappeared with a snap of his fingers. "Not counting the fact that a student died the same year on Halloween by a fully grown mountain getting in Hogwarts castle, that year being the First Year class of 1991, there was the mass petrifications of half-blood and muggleborn students in 1992. There's a litany of guesses of why it happened but my money is on a basilisk. Salazar Slytherin was rumored to have put a last defense to guard the castlse against muggle catholics who were zealously killing every witch and wizard of the time. Being a parseltongue and alleged muggle hater it would only make sense he kept the king of all monster snakes in a hidden place on his future heir would be able to access" he said without a care. "Dumbledore tried to sweep it under the rug and keep it hush hush since he had to involve the Department of Mysteries to contain the fiasco from my sources findings."

Alicia's ears perked up slightly as Harrison explained. "Muggles ain't worth shit and half-bloods are barely passable if you ask me" she said callously.

The Pendragon woman scowled darkly at Alicia's comment. "I don't pay you for your opinions" she bit off with a hard tone.

"Which is why we give them freely" Harrison countered wihout missing a beat. "You agreed to my conditions. You knew you were hiring two sociopath serial killers to work as your assassins cutting out the filth making this corpse nation die faster than it already is." His gaze turned to look at the redhead. "You shouldn't bloody well be shocked at our blase heartless opinion of who or what we deem below us."

"Can I kiss you?" Alicia asked looking at Harrison seriously.

"Maybe later after we accomplish this assinine task. Anyway, last of the circumstances I mentioned was last year. A prisoner escaped Azkaban's high security wing. Cornelius Fudge, in all his brain dead stupidity, believed this prisoner was going to make a run for Hogwarts to make an attempt on Michael Potter's life so he sent a legion guard of Dementors to guard the school. For his idiocy a student nearly had their soul sucked out when a Care of Magical Creatures class saw a boy by the name of Weasel something or other get bucked off the back of hippogriff" Harry finished pulling his skull sans lower mandae back out from his coat pocket and began tossing it again. "I say nearly because the then Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Remus Lupin, a man cursed with Lycanthropy that Dumbledore did not disclose to anyone until the end of the year when Lupin was outed for missing a Wolfs lbane Potion dose prior to a full moon, cast a Patronus to scare away what I heard was a hoard of five Dementors."

The redhead sighed as she saw the white haired irish psychopath make doe eyes at her younger partner.

"Eloise darling, your father and- oh, you have guests. I'll come back."

The redhead groaned looking at the doorway an older woman was standing. The woman, her mother who was an older version of herself, had a rather sheepish look on her face. "They aren't company in the traditional sense mother. These two work for me and Harrison" she pointed to said boy who stopped throwing & catching the skull to parody the one scene from MacBeth with the skull in hand "was informing me of something I needed to be aware of. What's up?"

"It's rather personal family matters I don't think you'd like aired in mixed company. On a completely separate side note, the driver said we'll be arriving at Hogwarts shortly. I still don't quite understand why you want to be witness to this.. tournament thing."

"It's a hunch mother. I have a feeling I will learn a lot more being in attendance than I would through our inside people" Eloise said as her mother left.

Both Harrison and Alicia shared a look before cackling like hyenas as the redhead glared daggers at them.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore schooled his face into the grandfatherly facade as he focused on the mirror in front of him. For the last four years nothing had gone as he completely planned it. There was the debacle with Harry and Petunia when he went to personally deliver the eldest Potter sons Hogwarts acceptance letter. Then there was the heart stopping news about the house on Privet Drive blowing up, the discovery of Petunia'd murdered body and the blood written message blaming Lily. Michael Potter didn't end up in Gryffindor despite his meddling. The younger Potter twin was not as he planned the boy to be but a shade of cold dark grey. That's not evrn touching on the failures of his tests. "Michael defeated Voldemort, Harry is not necessary" he said to himself. It had become a bit of a mantra but not matter how many times he said it something just never clicked for it to be fact in his mind.

"Albus, are you quite ready? The boats will be here any minute with the First Years." From her spot in the doorway Minerva caught the worried undertone in Dumedore's eyes. What he was worried about she did not know but it had to be quite troublesome to put the ancient wizard off his balance. "Oh, I thought you might like to be well aware too we've had a rather...surprising change to our guest list for the tournament. A royal phoenix of all things dropped off the message a few moments ago."

Albus' head swiveled sharply at the mention of a royal phoenix. While he was a scholar of many things, magizoologists and creature experts around the globe knew less royal phoenixes than they did about regular phoenixes. "You are certain it was a royal phoenix Minerva?" he asked.

"Very certain. The one clear fact to give it away was the almost crown-like plummage on its head" Minerva said with a firm nod of her head.

"What did the note say and who was it fom?" Albus asked abandoning the facade he just put on for a grim serious one. "How did they know-"

"It was marked with the House Crest of Pendragon, Albus. The true magical sovereign of this great country of ours will be in attendance with her bodyguards. She displayed a disgust at how underwhelming unprepared our graduates are for adult life and wishes to see the.." Minerva pulled the note out "mewling imbeciles that have made England the laughing stock of every major magical nation on God's green earth, quote unquote" she said wth displeasure.

Albus said nothing while his mind whirled at Mach 10. If the Pendragon heir, the rightful ruler of Britain itself, was going to be in attendance of the tournament and see how tremendously sabotaged and ill-prepared for the Hogwarts srudenrs were he _**could not**_ go forward with his original plan for Michael Potter.. Curse her! "I believe Ms. Pendragon is ill informed or being fed misinformation deliberately. We will just have to show her that won't we" he said looking towarss Fawkes.

"Albus, far be it from me to rock the boat but-"

"Then don't." Dumbledore's tone said enough with the ominous edge to it. "We have our share of less talented individuals but that does not mean our students are unprepared for adult society."

* * *

Harrison yawned loudly as he did a final reassembly of his gun. It was an unnecessary proceedure given how little he actually used it, he preferred to be right in his targets face and beat or slice them to death with the sharpest object on hand, but one of the standing orders he and Alicia had to follow was that they carried a modified standard issue 9mm pistol that fire actual bullets & magic projectiles. "Yo Allie, the princess in there ready or is Cinderella waiting for the gourd to stop?" he called knocking on the door. The sound of a growl and a snort made him scoff.

"Princess here is taking her sweet ass time lacing up knee high boots. If she actually had the stones to put the kink to work I sincerely doubt either of us would be complaining" Alicia replied through the door.

"I can still change my mind and kill the both of you" Eloise's voice sounded with an irritated snappishness.

"Give us a fucking break. You need us far more than we need you. None of your pansy ass body guards would dare to do what we do. Its too… Harrison, what did that one asian faggy idiot say about our methods?" Allie asked scrunching a brow in thought.

"Barbaric, cruel, uncivilized and unnatural. In the same breath as you broke his spinal come he said they were perfectly effective before pleading for his life."

"Yeah, that. You could kill us, replace us, and we could care less since poltergheists are malovelent spirits. People would still die becausd of our actions. Now hurry up, if the inside of my ass crack chafes because of this getup I swear I will kill someone with a pair of nail clippers, a rubber dildo and a litre of kerosene" Alicia said with a tone that said she was serious while throwing the door open. Both women were dressed in fashionable but breathable evening wear, for Eloise a dress befitting of her station and Alicia in a dress that was modified to hide all the knives on her person.

Harrison rolled his eyes adjusting his own clothes as Eloise strolled past. At the very least his clothes, a three piece suit concealing his gun on his hip and knife sheath belt, were easier to move around in. "This pagentry is pointless. We are god damned royalty paid assassins and she parades us around like body guards and show ponies" he muttered loosening his tie before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Could be worse. We could be sitting on death row bored to tears or trying to kill ourselves by biting our hands off so we bleed to death." Alicia gave a sidelong glance at Harrison. "Hey, real talk here but why did you save me? You coulda left me to rot, you didn't know more than my name but you somehow got the bitch to not only pay us to kill but accept me as your partner in it all. Its always bugged me."

Harrison shrugged. "Birds of a feather." He leaned in toward Alicia's ear for a moment. "I prefer my bird to be a little… _Loon_-y if catch my drift. Sane is for squares, status-quo whore and the invalids no one wants. I like a little danger and trust me Alicia darling" his breath brushed her skin making her visibly tremble a little "you are as dangerous as me. I find that attractive." Then he was gone walking away after Eloise whistling a dark parody of a jaunty showtune he heard passing through London on his last solo kill.

Alicia followed stupidly later, a slightly glazed film to her eyes and panties slightly wet with arousal.

* * *

*GREAT HALL, HOGWARTS WELCOME FEAST AFTER THE SORTING WRAPPED UP*

Michael Potter scowled into his book as the usual notices from Dumbledore went over his head. Why did the old fool insist on giving practically the same speech every year? It was logically wasted breath and for a man as old as Dumbledorr every breath counted.

"Two final notes before we dig in. I ask you all pay close attention becausd they are vitally important to this school year" Dumbledore began. "Firstly, inter-house quidditch is cancelled this year. Hogwarts has been given the honor of hosting the fabled Tri-Wizard Tournament." They hadn't been chosen and he'd had to grease more than a few palms to revive the death trap. "Come the thirtieth of October til years end we will play host to the Durmstramg Institute and Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic. Take heed all of you who might think to enter, only those over the age of majority will be able to enter. The tasks in the tournament are dangerous and meant to test an adult wizards knowledge of magic. Should you win, eternal glory and the Tri-Wizard cup shall be yours. Not to mention a thousand galleons prizd money."

More than a few conspiratorial hushed conversations erupted from underage kids about how they might be able to get in.

Michael scoffed muttering about suicidal idiots earning a few nods from his fellow Claws as well as disapproving looks from some of the older ones who didn't approve of his attitude.

"Lastly, we shall play host to a very special guest who has reclaimed their family legacy. Allowe to introduc-"

The doors Great Hall slammed open with a violent crash of iron rings on stone. "Bow plebians, heathens, blashphers, inbred sycophants and busy bodies to her roysl pain in the-"

A scuffle and a grunt interrupted the male voice drawing Michael's attention. The male in question had to be his age though the combination of mercury colored eyes and a shade of blonde hair so light it was almost white or silver made alarm bells ring in his head. He felt like he should know this guy but he couldn't it down why or where he saw him before.

"Ignore my body guard. My name is Eloise Pendragon, heiress to the true throne of Britain. I and a team of my guards shall be in attendance of the tournament and here in the castle to get a feel of the standards of magical education. This is the only waning to all members of staff so heed my words" Eloise strolled in, heels clicking off the stone floor "if you value your jobs. If you teach poorly, you will be put on notice. If you continue to teach poorly on notice, I will fire you and banish you under the Laws of Avalon set forth by my many times great grandfather Arthur with the Council of Merlin. If you abuse your power" blue glared directly at the oily haired Potions Master "you will be fired and banished without warning. England is failing and falling farther behind other more modern magical countries. That stops today. "


	5. Chapter 5

"Allie, I'm bored."

Alicia looked up from the tome in her hands at Harrison's complaint. Ever since Eloise's decree, she still cackled that the Pendragon prude had a french tart name like Eloise of all things, it was like the routine of Hogwarts before they arrived had ground to a screeching halt. People, particularly the so called professors sans Transfiguration Mistress and Professor Minerva McGonagall, seemed to walk on eggshells in their presence. One fraudulent professor, she snorted at the thought, by the name Sybil Trelawney was sacked and banished within ten minutes of the threesome observing the class. While the students were affected by the heady perfumes, neither her Harrison or their boss were. The reek of alcohol on her breath, not to mention predicting Grimm omens in all but one Gryffindors tea leaves, and in the air was pognant to their senses. "Then practice magic or something. It's almost time for dinner anyway" she said turning her eyes to back to the tome on elemental magic.

"Wanna find a broom closet and fuck like rabbits in heat?" Harrison asked stlll staring at the ceiling of the Castle Lord quarters that the magic of Hogwarts itself granted the use of to him, Alicia and Eloise. If the white haired witch said no he wouldn't be bothered. Just because he admitted to finding his partner attractive didn't mean it was worth the breath used to say it. They were sociopathic murderers, by all accounts and bias they felt no emotions. By all accounts and stgma they didn't care about anyone but themselves & even that was suspect at times. By all accounts and undisputed truth they were master class actors & manipulators. He personally thought all the 'negative' descriptors was flattery truth be told.

Alicia nearly dropped the tome in her hands and choked on her spit. "Come again?" she asked coughing.

"Do you want to find a broom closet, fuck like wild animals in heat and leave a mess for some poor schmuck to clean up after us? Yes or no, it's a very simple question. We should be able to kill the hour don't you think?" Harrison asked tuning his head to look Alicia with a raised brow.

Alicia quickly slammed her bookmark in her book and got to her feet. "Let's go."

Harrison shrugged and followed Alicia out of the quarters. He'd meant the whole suggestion as a hollow mimicry of a joke but he wasn't about to complain since she _did _have a rocking body. _'Come to think of it, all she's missing is stripper heels'_ he thought with a mental snort of amusement as he eyed her rather firm ass swaying with each step before him. "I think I know what I'm getting you for christmas" he said as she found a suitably large enough empty broom closet aftef ten minutes of unapologetically ruining other couples snogs or shags.

Alicia was already in the process of starting to undo her blouse buttons as Harrison said that. "And what might that be? Sex toys? Kinky clothes?" she asked when the fabric was finally free revealing her braless chest to Harrison's neon bright gaze. "Maybe another woman for a night of double the fun?"

"Good ideas but no. I was thinking more along the lines of really slutty come-here-and-fuck-me stripper heels you keep looking at in muggle London when we have to chase down dead men walking."

No more words were exchanged as clothes practically disappeared and a carnal lust filled kiss was stolen by Alicia. All who passed either commemded them,mainly the guys, while some let out sounds of disgust particularly by the girls.

* * *

Lily scowled deeply as she shot a veiled contemptuous look at the Pendragon party. The woman seemed to cow all the teachers bar McGonagall and himself, fired Dumbledore's pet alcoholic "Seer" Trelawney for the fraud she is **and **put James on notice for what she deemed to 'biased misconduct unbecoming of an educator' concerning a matter of giving a Slytherin girl a weeks detention for allegedly throwing a curse at Michael's back. While she had spoken to the girl in her capacity as the interim Slytherin Head of House to get her side of the story, James was giving the lesson on what a traditional duel was and had paired the kids up as an example but limited them to stunners and shield spells, it was not unbecoming conduct. The girl threw the spell but it was her insistence thst Michael hadn't turned after the tenth pace and all but demanded she demanded to be given verasiterium so it would prove she told the truth.

Harrison rolled his eyes snatching a cigarette out of his shirts breast pocket and lit it with a snap of his fingers, a black flame conjured into existence above his thumb. Only when the end burnt away and the first hit of nocotine invaded did he shake the digit killing the flame. "God I hate this country so fucking much most of the time" he complained around the filter hanging between his lips. "Why don't we do the world a favor and kill damn near everyone in this room bar the powerful untapped few and Filius Flitwick? I mean really, most of the auras are damn near squib level."

Alicia turned her head as a hand brushed recently screwed hard sweaty hair from her face. While she began to answer the rhetorical question a sharp demanding tone cut through the air.

"Put that out now! That is strictly forbidden!"

Harry scowled as he took a hit off the smoke and took it between his fingers as he blew out a cloud of smoke. The cloud was manipated with a flippant hand gesture forming letters that spelled out : _**Fuck**_ _**off**_. His eyss showed a severe disappointment as he tapped a little bit of ash off the end of his smoke into a kids pumpking juice uncaringly. "You see this stickler who is a pain in my ass?" he asked pointing to Eloise. "I don't know if you met her yet but she's the soon to be Queen Pendragon, the sovereign Monarch of Britannia and all its territory. You know, the real Monarch of this shit hole country? I do what she tells me to do because _her_ word is qute literally law for all the occupants in this cesspool. Here's the food chain here so keep up granny because I detest repeating myself. She is at the top perched on the throne" his finger pointed down again "followed by my partner and I as her personal body guards" the finger direction switched betwern him & Alicia "and then her personal advisors & court guards. Below that is the plebians, whores drunkards, sycophants, addicts, scribes and insignificant citizenry. You can'f order me to do-"

A boy gagged spitting out his drink. "What the hell is in my punpkin juice?!"

Harrison snatched the kids goblet with a sinisted glare. "Give me my ash tray you asian little sht and get back to the sweat shop to make my new pair of shoes like the cheap labor your kind is expected to be" he said with a venom in his tone.

The table around him was silent with shock as the boy, a First Year Hufflepuff, ran out of the hall crying.

"As I was saying before Wan Ching or whatever his name was stole my ash tray, the only person I listen to is the annoying redhead beside me. Barring her orders, go kill yourself and make all our lives a lot easier. It is far from hard to find a qualified Transfiguration Mastery person to replace a dried up cat beyond her prime" Harrison said bluntly with a sneer.

Dinner passed in near silence after that. None dared speak to threesome or even approach them though Lily conferred in hushed tones with James as she saw Michael look at the blonde of the Pendragon group. Why he was doing that they couldn't be certain but that panicking thought from the first returned grinding the wheel at Mach 100 in her mind.

At the Ravenclaw table Michael unfolded his bookmark, which in reality was the Marauders Map, and tapped his wand muttered the activation phrase. The inked lines spread fast before the map filled in for the Great Hall. All the names of his schoolmades sans the boy who ran out crying were there obviously but they weren't who he was looking for. Flicking his eyes between the map and Hufflepuff table his eyes narrowed as the place where the male body guard of Eloise Pendragon sat shifted between Harrison Rorke and a series of question marks like the map didn't know who the boy was. More than that, the female body guard was listed on the map simple as Alicia O'Brian followed by a series of question marks for the surname after it shimmered like Harrison's full name did. What the hell… No, who the hell were those two guarding Britain's next True Queen?

* * *

The next few weeks leading up to October thirtieth followed pretty much the same routine. The threesome would pop in randomly to whatever class and observe making notes before leaving after a period of time. If they weren't dropping in on classes or attending to matters Eloise needed done before her coronation in nine months, the day after her birthday which was a week after Harrison's to be precise, it wasn't hard to locate Harrison and Alicia. Either you'd find them trolling the library tearing it to verbal shreds for being so outdated and in the stone age of magical theory OR you'd find them having duels on the grounds to keep their skills sharp. While they were duels technically, the grounds looked like war zones in the immediate aftermath of their practice. Craters, trenches, destroyed transfigured attack animals made out of the world around them- it left those who witnessed the bouts in awe and a slight fear since at no point did the male use a wand once to cast his spells.

"Half second slow there Harrison" Alicia said ending their current duel, her blunt dagger poised at his throat in such a way any slight movement from him would sever his carotid if it was sharp.

"Not slow, you shattered my knee to bone shards with that Russian hex and used the Greek pain amplifier to give yourself a moment of opportunity. There is a very clear distinction" Harrison hissed shoving the blunt dagger away. With that said he snatched her wand, he could do a lot of magic wandless since he never had one when he self-learned magic and never saw the critical need to buy one after being put on Eloise's payroll, but healing magic he couldn't do for crap without one. Muttering a spell in French he clenched his teeth as the bone shards were vanished and his bodies healing kickstarted at a rapid pace reforming his knee. It hurt like a bitch but after a minute the pain died away and a poke felt the reformed knee. A diagnostic told him the ligaments, tendons and muscles were properly attached so he tossed Alicia her wand.

"Excuses excuses" Alicia said with a flippant tone. "So you know what the boss wants us to do right? Concerning this tournament itself I mean."

"Yeah I got my memo." Shoving himself to his feet Harrison's features seemed to melt and change. Pale blonde hair became black as his eyes became a bright yet dark emerald color. "I get to have fun." His lips pulled into a near sinister smirk while his fingers flexed, the nails becoming razor sharp like demon claws.

"Don't go overboard now, _Harry_. I want then afraid of their own shadows, not dead." From the shadow of a nearby tree Eloise watched the pair share a malefic gaze that devolved into manic cackling. "They may be psychotic sociopathic killers but I need them" she muttered to herself like a mantra.

Inside the castle Michael beat feet like hell was on his heels making for his parents quarters. To hell with being their to meet the competing schools! This was far more urgent!

Just what was so important to inspire such urgency?

A name appeared on the Marauders Map in the middle of the empty Great Hall. The name? _**Harry James Potter.**_


	6. Family confrontation

Harry sat bored on the throne that Albus Dumbledore used to look down on the peasant of his so called the kingdom. While the flow information he felt passed through his person, only possible by charming the throne-like chair to be connected to the Hogwarts wards somehow, he waited with an impatient tapping of his booted heel on the table under his feet. His presence should have brought the Potter's, Dumbledore and probably half of the Auror Corps down on his head instantly the moment he let himself slip into his true self for the first time in a long time. "Where the hell are they? Inbreeding causes mental retardation but this is just fucking ridiculous" he hissed in annoyance.

For a moment he considered a way to kill time before he pulled out a stoppered crystal vial half full of a white powder. The etched label on the face read FDC, the street name for a hybrid drug popular with witches and wizards that braved Knockturn Alley. While the Purebloods that took the narcotic compound for any number of reasons would identify it strictly as Fairy Dust, a rather addictive compound, FDC was a mix of Fairy Dust & muggle Cocaine. For all his flaws Harry was not a druggie, never snorted a line of anything or shot up into his veins once. Too many people he had run after in the course of a hunt before Eloise gave him the life or death ultimatum had been strung out drug addicts who were addicted to one narcotic substance or another. In his honest opinion, it was sad. The vial in his hand for instance had once belonged to Lucius Malfoy prior to his killing the bastard. Why he had kept it to this day he didn't know. He wasn't sentimental about his kills or anything like that. He didn't take trophies like a narcissist would.

Barely a moment later the doors to hall burst open as alll three Potter's ran in panting like they'd run a marathon with no training. Michael, for his part in all this, was apprehendive to meet his elder brother for the first time in conscious memory. While his parents, particularly his mother, had some hope that despite what happened at his muggle aunts home wasn't true - that is to say they hoped his brother _wasn't_ responsible for the house exploding or Petunia's murder- he had reservations based off his moms revelations about her own youth. His understanding was his muggle aunt and mother got on fine growing up, fine as sisters with vastly different ideas of fun could get on anyways. That changed after his mon got her Hogwarts letter and things declined sharply from there. If his aunt hated her mother for being magical, she would've hated his brother and made him miserable to the point he would eventually snap.

"You know, its inopportune entrances like that interferes with a guy trying to do his drugs. Do you people have any fucking respect for anyone but yourselves?" Harry asked with a huff shoving the vial into his coat. "I mean, I was counting on at least another decade of waitin before you fuckers chose to show your ugly mugs to me. You abandoned me for your golden prince right there on the word of a manipulative fuckwit that should of been put out to pasture a long time ago you know? You shame the family name of Potter, James Charlus. What would Grandfather Charlus and Grandmother Dorea say about you throwing me to the wolves like that? To muggle filth that hated everything to do with magic."

James couldn't help a sense of horror clenching a taloned fist around his heart. "W-we"

"It was for the best! Professor Dumbledore said-"

"And the crux of the matter appears to be circling back before the argument begins properly. You don't realize how brainwashed you are do you fools?" Harry asked nonchalantly. Leaning forward, he let the slit material of his robes left sleeve fall 'accidentally' open and pretended like he didn't notice as part of a magical tattoo coiled around something rounded with hard & angular lines. "You won't know what I mean when I say this James so keep that stupid mouth of yours shut. Lily Katarina Potter neé Evans, do you know what an eidetic memory is?" he asked casually as the threesome tried to get closer to him but were repelled by an invisible barrier.

"Perfect..perfect recall. A person can never forget anything they have heard, seen, tasted or smelled in their lives." Lily's voice small and meek.

"It's a blessing and a curse really. Every time Vernon beat me with his belt or his ham fists, Petunia with a frying pan to my head for whatever misdeed or lie Dudley could invent... Dudley and his little pack of jackals, particularly Polkiss and that butterfly knife his brother gave him from a trip to The Orient; a knife that got stabbed in my chest and nearly perforated my lung. For the magical near sighted idiot, that means the knife nearly popped my lung like a balloon inside my chest cavity." The utter look of horror on their faces amused Harry as his eyes gleamed with malice. "It's a crying shame I couldn't kill them all myself as a repayment ot Karma. Dudley got hit by and run over by a commercial construction truck. Veron got in a car accident that t-boned the driver side. Dudley's little gang of minions? Well, Polkiss did meet his end somewhat by my design. Crying shame an idiot who couldn't swim tried to impress a girl; it was a bigger shame the girl never existed in the first place. Got to love magic right?"

Michael felt sick hearing the sarcasm dripping from his brothers voice. All the people he listed did die by his design despite claiming only one. "Family… family isn't perfect but that doesn't give you the right to kill them!"

"Oohhh, little golden boy has a set does he?" Harry asked standing. The way he moved would flash the entirety of the tattoo, it wasn't a real tattoo but at the distance the three were kept they wouldn't be able to know that, at the estranged Potters and let them know what it was- The Dark Mark perfect in appearance down to the most minute detail. "My Master would disagree with you Potter. You see, he's wrong about some things but he is dead on about two things. Number one" his eyes were looking at Lily directly making her flinch "muggleborn and muggle trash should be killed before it can breed. Just look at what your muggleborn trash mother did to me. Didn't even fight her husband as he and Albus Dumbledore declared me a near squib at birth. Didn't fight her husband as he and Dumbledore were more concerned about some prophecy. How she allowed her once fiercely rumored will and intelligence to be destroyed to nothing but a kept housewife. A waste of magic and a waste of space." Harry spat on the masonry.

James bristled as he felt aflame with anger. "You will apologize this instant to your mother!" he yelled barking the order.

"Why? I've done nothing to piss off or upset Bellatrix. In fact, she was most pleased with me and my plan for today. She was so very pleased she gave me a taste of what my _reward _will be when I return. The things that woman can do with a body that flexible and tight" Harry said with a lecherous smirk tugging at his lips as both elder Potter's went a shade of sickly green and pale. "Of course that's after we bathe in the blood of a few muggles. Maybe I'll blow the men to little more than chunky cubes of flesh and rape the girls before slashing their throats to coat us in their blood as their bodies spasm against the chain shackled dungeon walls."

Michael lost his stomach puking onto the Hufflepuff table.

"Number two" Harry slowly strode around the head table toward the Slytherin one, the invisible barrier keeping the three at bay still "blood traitors need to die. As fun as this has been, I must be going. Much to do for the Master and so little time to do it. Let me leave you one thought though since this is the only time I will meet you on civil terms. I remember everything, even the conversations you had around me and your snipped prophecy child as infants thinking we would never remember or understand. This war my Master wants, he will win but you have to ask yourself one question: do you want to die for being on the losing side? Do you want your prefered son to die a painful death? All for what, listening to Albus Dumbledore who has been systematically destroying your family? You got rid of me because a man who has no medical expertise declared I was _practically a squib at birth_ and then separated us after my Master's first failed attempt to pre-emptively end the obstacle to his immortal rein to save Wizard kind from being overrun by muggle filth."

James couldn't take anymore of listening to this as a stunner left his wand. Harry was obviously brainwashed! They could sort out purging the spells and potions as soon as-

Harry batted the spell away withs flick of his wand. It was an illusion but for so emotionally turbulent idiots the knife from a table setting glamored as a wand would fool them. "Gofer, abandon your son. Gofer, suck my ancient dribbly sppunk under the table of my stupid Order of Fried Chicken. Gofer, cuckold your spouse like a two knut whore. It's for The Greater Good, Gofer. You two are sickeningly easy to manipulate. All he has to justify is he knows more than you and say it's for his 'Greater Good'. Has he ever espoused to you what his 'Greater Good' entails? Wizard and witch superiority over muggles. Has he ever passed protective laws for the muggleborn trash entering this world? Has he ever repealed the discriminatory laws put forth by the rightful masters of this society, the Pureblood? No! He cares for one thing and one thing only, his own self preservation." He reached the antechamber door and looked back smirking seeing James shaking in rage. "Join the true wizard trying to save this country of ours."

"I will never join that monster! No Potter would join that.. That.."

"James, who are you shouting at?"

The Potter patriarch turn on heel and saw Dumbledore leading the mass of bodies into the hall. "Harry! He was here Albus! He went Dark! Confessed to murder of a muggle! He has the Dark Mark!" he said waving his arm emphatically to the antechamber door. "He went through there!'

Severus sneered at the man he hated most. "The Dark Lord has been dead for fourteen years Potter" he said with a condescending tone.

"It's true Sev, I saw it too. So did Michael! He told he sae Harry's name on the Marauders Map" Lily said looking pleadingly at her once friend to believe her.

"James my boy, we were standing there for two minutes and you were talking at empty air. I understand the tournament will be stressful but it hasn't even begun yet" Albus said disappointedly.

James turned back to prove Harry was there but all that _was_ there was empty air.

* * *

From a shadow Harrison stepped out, completely looking like his prefered self, and grabbed Alicia's ass. "Step one complete" he said with a smug look as James and Lily were taken down a peg for 'attention whoring' as Severus called it. To break them down he had to start with public perception. When the public couldn't see them to be stable they'd turn inward, that being themselves and their allies. Taking down the bridge of alliances would be delicate work but certainly doable. After the public though them unstable and alliances were burned would the paranoia kick in to overdrive so be could tear them apart morsel by morsel.

"Painting yourself as a Death Eater?" Eloise asked around the palm her face was pressed into. "Claiming Bellatrix LeStrange as your mother who you paint to have an illusion of a sexual relationship with? You must have a Death Wish."

"Normal is for people who like being led by their tickle stick. I like to live on the knife edge. Makes it exciting to know one wrong misstep and head could come clean off my shoulders" Harrison said with a Joker style mad grin.

Alicia looked over her shoulder to her partner and smirked. "Ain't that too true puddin" she quipped, her accent fading for a moment into a more american one.

Eloise bashed her palm into her forehead grumbling obscenities under her breath.


End file.
